


Fairy Academy

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, High School, Roomates, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: A School AU where the guild members of Fairy Tail attend a school called Fairy Academy, where they are gifted a game called "Protect Fairy Tail," supposedly as a tool to build their skills. Little do they know that a version of the game was gifted to all of the school's in the district, and there will be a competition to determine which school has the best players.This is a refined/newer version of my previous work "The University of Fairy Tail," from years ago. I did not want to scrap the idea as a whole, but I have changed as a person and as a writer too much to keep with it.





	Fairy Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The University of Fairy Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542250) by [InstructionsNotFound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound). 



> Hello!
> 
> A few years ago, I wrote something similar to this, and I felt the urge to rewrite it. Obviously, some things will be different, mostly for the better. I do hope you enjoy!

Fairy Academy

Lucy's POV

"Today, as you have been previously enlightened, you will be moving in to the dorms here at Fairy Academy," The Principal, Makarov Dreyar states before giving an ominous grin. "But what you might not have known is that we have pre-chosen roommates for everyone. Some dorm rooms are made for 2 students, others are made for up to 4."

To some, this seemed to come as a giant shock. The end of the world, to exaggerate. But Lucy was aware that this was how many schools functioned. What peaked her interest was the game she received when she got her acceptance letter. She was about to raise her hand to ask about it, just before noticing that Makarov was preparing to speak once more. 

"Now, the more inquisitive of you must be wondering about the game you received with news of your acceptance," Makarov says. "Under the name of Protect Fairy Tail, it is a tool to test your imagination and problem solving skills. Each of you has a pre-made account, and you are going to be challenged to find allies and understand the skills your character is equipped with."

With that, Makarov paused once again, leaving room for the inevitable whispers as the Principals words sunk in. Among the whispers, a man shouted "How manly," but other than that Lucy couldn't comprehend any specifics.  
"That will be all for now," Principal Dreyar concludes, stepping off of his pedastool. 

Waiting for the crowd to dissolve, Lucy pulled out her room key, which she had been gifted when she arrived, and studied the room number, curious as to what her roommate would be like. Since Lucy was new to the area, and quite honestly a runaway, she hadn't gotten the chance to know anyone yet, and this would have to serve as her opportunity to. 

With that, Lucy began heading to her new room with her bags in her hands. On the way, however, she bumped into an interesting person, and dropped her bags.  
"Oh, sorry," She says under her breath, quickly trying to grab them once more. 

"I should be the one apologizing. My name's Natsu, what's yours?" The pinkette asks, with a grin as he helps her retrieve her belongings. 

"I'm Lucy," Lucy replies, standing up. "Thanks for helping me." 

"See you around," He says with a quick nod, and runs off.  
Just moments later, she reached her dorm room, giving one knock as a signal that she was here before opening the door. 

"You must be my roommate," A girl with short blue hair states with a smile. "I'm Levy McGarden."

"And I'm Lucy," Lucy says, mirroring Levy's smile.  
"So this is your roomie," two voices call almost in unison. 

"I'm Jet," the tall, orange haired one states with a smirk.

"And I'm Droy," the darker haired man says. 

"And we're Levy's best friends," they say in unison, and Levy nods in agreement. 

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Lucy replies, and sets her stuff down next to the empty bed of the room. 

"So who are your roommates?" Levy asks the boys.  
To that, they grin and look at each other, "Each other."

"That's awesome!" She congratulates. "You two are going to have so much fun! And I'm sure Lucy and I will get along just fine."

"Hey, I'm kind of getting hungry, we should head to lunch," Droy suggests. 

"You're always hungry," Jet teases. 

"I have an idea! Lucy, do you want to come with us?" Levy asks, with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

"Sure!" Lucy says, happy that she's already being included, even without knowing these people previously.

On the way, Jet and Droy gushed over Levy, telling Lucy about cool things she'd done. 

"One time, Levy saved a cat from a tree!" Jet said. "She climbed it all by herself And everything to get it down."

"Guys, you don't have to do this," Levy says. 

"We just want Lucy to know that she won't regret giving you a shot," Droy says. "Because you're like, the coolest."

"Aw, thanks," she says with a smile. 

After they get their tray from the cafeteria, Lucy hears her name. 

"Lucy!" 

To that, she turned around, and saw the pink haired boy from earlier, Natsu, smile at her. 

"Well, you better sit with him," Levy says. 

"But I thought-" Lucy attempts to reply. 

"We can hang out anytime, roomie. Besides, once Natsu has his mind set on something, he'll never give up," Levy insists. 

"Okay, see you later then!" Lucy says with a nod and walks over to Natsu. 

"Sorry for running into you earlier," He says when she reaches him. 

"It's okay. Besides, I'm pretty sure both of us contributed to that." Lucy says. 

"I was just thinking, and I realized that I've never seen you before. Are you new to the area?" He asks, already halfway through his first burger. 

"Yeah, I just moved here. I've always wanted to go to Fairy Academy," Lucy confirms with a nod. 

"Have you tried the game yet?" Natsu asks. 

"Protect Fairy Tail?" Lucy inquires. 

"Yeah, that one."

"No, I haven't really had a chance to yet," Lucy admits, noticing a meowing sound from his half opened bag. "Wait, do you have a cat in there?"

"Yeah, I bring Happy everywhere with me. The principal okayed it," He admits. "But anyway, the game is so cool, it gave me fire powers! And it even gave me a little cat to mimic Happy."

"Woah, that actually does sound pretty cool. I wonder what kind of magic it gave me," Lucy wonders aloud. 

"There's only one way to find out," Natsu says with a grin. "When you do play, search Natsu Dragneel so we can be added as allies."

"Yeah, of course," Lucy agrees.

"See you later," Natsu promises, as both of them were finished with their meals by this point. 

"Goodbye," she replies, and stands up to throw her trash away. 

When she arrived back to her room, Levy was already there, reading a book. 

"I'd hate to interrupt," Lucy begins. "But I was wondering if you'd want to test out the game with me?"

To that, Levy's face lights up, "Of course I would! I've been wanting to all day."

Putting her book down, Levy opened up her laptop and placed her game in the slot. 

Sitting down and pulling out her laptop, Lucy did the same, and they added each other as allies immediately. 

While she was doing so, Lucy figured that she may as well add Natsu too. Afterwards, Levy and her played what was called a "Quest Level," where they could work together to accomplish a given task. 

While playing, Lucy saw that she was a "Celestial Mage," and while she wasn't exactly sure what that meant, she found out that it was pretty cool. This was definitely something she could enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback!


End file.
